Heat trace systems are commonly used in industrial and commercial settings to maintain or raise the temperature of pipes through an electrical heating element or heat trace that is in physical contact with the pipe to be heated. In such settings, heat trace cables need to be connected to power supplies or other heat trace cables. However, terminating a heat trace cable to supplied power wiring or another heat trace cable currently presents multiple difficulties. Current devices and methods for terminating heat trace cables are prone to failure, are unreliable, suffer from water ingress, and take a substantial amount of effort to complete. Additionally, there are simply many opportunities for errors when terminating heat trace cables because of the significant number of steps involved in the process, from removing the outer jacket and braid of the cable to properly interconnecting the heat trace cable wiring to the other electrical wiring.